The Heart Lemon
by kingjustin1019
Summary: After the events of the Heart, Taiyo and Lillie go on a date. what happens when it gets dragged for too long? Oneshot


**WARNING: What you're about to read is a lemon fic. If you have the guts to read this, no regrets.**

 **AN: I do not own Pokemon, that belongs to GAMEFREAK And the Pokemon Company.**

 **Taiyo POV**

It was just a week since me and Lillie now started dating and we had a few mishaps here and there but it was just fine. Though there are times where me and Lille…. Tend to go too far in a date. But this one in particular may have stepped up our relationship.

 **Umehara household,Route 1 Outskirts, Melemele Island**

Me: Later mom! I'm going to out with Lillie!

Mom: remember Taiyo to have protection.

Me: Moooooom!

Mom: (chuckles)

Me: Later!

Mom: goodbye Taiyo.

Me: Charizard!

I had Charizard take me to the Heahea City.

Lillie went to do some shopping.

She Invited me to tag along.

So i did just that.

 **Lillie POV**

Me: he should be here any minute now…. Oh there he is. Taiyo!

He was riding on a charizard. I suspected he do that.

Me: Can't you just take the boat?

He got of charizard and sent him on his way.

Taiyo: I wouldn't bet on that.

Me: Really?

Taiyo: I don't think I had time for a boat.

Me: I Figured. Let's go.

Taiyo: ok then.

So Just Like that we went shopping for the usual. Clothes, Groceries, and even some new supplies in case we go on an adventure.

Taiyo Treated me to Dinner really. The way he goes the Extra Mile for me amazes me.

 **Taiyo POV**

Everything was going fine. Well. until it started raining.

We were planning on going to Hano Beach too while we were dating.

So we went to Hano Grand Hotel. It was a great place really.

And remember when i said we have this tendency to go the Extra mile? Yup. this is one of those times.

Lillie: Hey Taiyo…

Me: Huh?

Lillie: do you think we can… you know make out.

Me: _(oh great.)_ Sure why not.

And so we made out with each other. Kissing each other passionately. But things keep getting more crazy

 **AN: Still want to read? Ok. don't come to me if you can't stand it.**

Lillie: Yes. right there. Ohhh.

Me: you like that don't you?

Lillie: oh yes more. Oooooh. It feels so good.

My hands were already on her soft breasts and soft thighs. We ditched our clothes shortly after we went deep into this sorta thing. Only her Bra and Panties were left. And the only thing i was wearing was some Undies.

I Put one hand on her panties and she began to moan even louder. I took her bra off and saw her Flat chest. I massaged them both. Her breathing began to go faster.

Me: you look way better with those clothes off. You're even enjoying me touch you here and there.

Lillie: That's… not… true….

Me: then what's with your breathing?

She kept moaning. I kept doing it until she reached her limit.

Lillie:Oh God…. Yes. yes. Yes…. oh oh god. I'm about to-! AAAAAAAAH!

She Came due to me touching her. We began ditching our all our clothes at that point. I knew at some point, we were gonna go all the way.

 **Lillie POV**

Me: Ha… ha… ha… ha…

Taiyo: you look really wet there.

Me: Don't!

Taiyo:hey it's not like that.

We were blushing a lot. We knew this was gonna happen.

Me: so… want to go all the way?

Taiyo: with me?

Me: yes….

I saw his thing. It was Huge. he really wanted me.

I tried licking it at first, but Taiyo started Flinching and his thing got stiffer.

Me: whats wrong?

Taiyo: nothing. You can use your mouth

I did exactly that. I took his thing and put in my mouth. It was huge, hard,stiff and warm. I looked at his face, i could tell he wanted more. So i sped up.i kept moving my head back and forth. He was reaching his limit when his Moans started to increase rapidly.

Taiyo: ah…..aaah….aaaaaah….

Me: you're close aren't you?

Taiyo: yeah…. Aaaaah…..

Me: its ok….. You cum inside my mouth….

Taiyo: AAAH!

He Came so much in my mouth that some of his sperm did not get swallowed.

Taiyo: Lillie…. That felt great….

Me: (gulp) i guess it's your turn now.

Taiyo: yeah….

 **Taiyo POV**

Me: you're sure you want to do this?

Lillie:its ok. You don't have to worry about cumming inside me…

Me:Ok then.

I put my thing inside. She yelped in pain.

Me: are you hurt?

Lillie: Continue!

And so i started thrusting my thing inside her core. Her walls were so tight. Eventually i sped up.

Lillie: oh yeah…. Yeah… aaaaah….

Me: you're so tight. I feel like I'm about to-

Lillie: not yet… not until I… ah….. Feel it too.

Me: LILLIE!

Lillie: AAAAH!

I sped up so fast that we were in synch with our motion. I began grabbing her chest and thighs.

We were about to reach our limit….

Me: ohhh. Lillie….. You're so tight…

Lillie: Oh god….. Taiyo….. I can't hold it any longer…..

Me: me too….. I feel so close….

Lillie: cum inside me…. It's ok…. I don't mind as long as it is you...

Me: Lillie…. Lillie….Lillie!

Lillie: Taiyo…. Taiyo…. Taiyo…

Me: LILLIE!

Lillie: TAIYO!

We both came. I shot all my load inside her. The warm semen from my release caused Lillie to cum as well. After our orgasm,I pulled my thing out and collapsed on top of her. I pulled the sheets up. We began to recover from our love-making.

 **LEMON OVER.**

Lillie: Taiyo…. It feels so warm…. I don't want to forget about this moment.

Me: me too Lillie.

We rested there in the Hotel after we made love. Our hands stayed connected.


End file.
